Bags, particularly bags formed by bagging machines, provide manufacturers and suppliers with an efficient and cost effective means for packaging their goods. As such, various consumer goods are packaged in bags, including food service items (e.g., cups, lids, knives, forks and spoons), do-it-yourself items (e.g., paint rollers, wallpaper rolls, window shades and curtain rods), toys (e.g., footballs), kits (e.g., auto parts, nuts and bolts, puzzle pieces, tie wraps) and various products sold in bulk (e.g., bottle caps).
Manufacturers and suppliers seeking to bag their goods typically have three packaging options. As a first option, premade bags may be filled by hand and then sealed. However, hand packing has obvious disadvantages, including high labor cost and low output speed. As a second option, bags may be filled using a horizontal bagging machine. While horizontal bagging machines offer substantial advantages over hand packing, horizontal bagging machines are generally limited to packaging items that are longer than they are wide on the horizontal axis. In particular, horizontal bagging machines typically are not suited to handle irregular shaped objects. Finally, the third option is a vertical bagging machine.
Vertical bagging machines, like horizontal bagging machines, may be hand loaded or fully automated. Furthermore, vertical bagging machines typically are supplied with film that travels vertically (i.e., normal to the surface of the earth) around and over the product. The film is then cut and sealed to form the bags around the product. As such, vertical bagging machines have a generally small footprint, but can accommodate items of various sizes (e.g., 2 inches by 2 inches to 24 inches by 65 inches) without the need for re-tooling.
Nonetheless, those skilled in the art continue to seek advances in the field of vertical bagging machines.